


Lupus Dannialis

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny has a motorcycle, F/M, Mating Bond, Werewolf AU, they actually act like teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on ff.net. In a universe where Jack and Maddie Fenton are monster hunters, Danny thought his life was hard enough as it was. He had to deal with bullies, grumpy teachers, overzealous big sisters, and raging teenage hormones. When he's suddenly afflicted with lycanthropy, things only get worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“No.”

Tucker Foley wined, giving his best friend puppy dog eyes behind his glasses. “C’mon, Danny! With your parents out of town, this could be our only chance!”

Daniel Fenton glared at the African American boy with his ice-blue eyes. “Tuck, we’re not sneaking into their lab.”

The two eleventh graders were descending the main staircase of Casper High, having just finished World History with Coach Peach, their last class of the week. The sea of students around them was relentless in their haste to escape the hell hole that is public education, making their own departure that much more difficult. As they passed a group of football players in their red and white letterman jackets, Danny almost suffocated on the smell of unwashed gym clothes and Axe body spray. Lovely.

“Why not?” Tuck wheedled, fumbling to catch the red beret that was nearly knocked off when Dash Baxter, A.K.A. Tucker and Danny’s self-proclaimed arch enemy (Danny had been pretty sure Dash meant to say “nemesis” during his declaration back in eighth grade but couldn’t say it properly) “accidentally” rammed his shoulder into Tucker’s head.

“Because,” Danny said, shooting a glare at the back of Dash’s bleach-blond head, “the words ‘Tucker’ and ‘laboratory’ should never be used in the same sentence, unless that sentence is ‘Tucker should never be in a laboratory.’”

Tucker swooned dramatically. “You wound me with your distrust.” Danny punched him in the shoulder as they reached the entrance.

The crisp autumn air that greeted the boys as they pushed the main doors open was a welcome change from the stale air of the hallway. “Besides,” Tucker continued, “I bet Sam would love it, being a goth and all.”

“That is a stereotype,” a third, feminine voice rang out, “and I am deeply offended.”

Danny focused his attention of the speaker. “Sam, thank God! Tell Tuck we shouldn’t sneak into the lab.”

Sam Manson, the boys’ only other friend, was leaning against Danny’s cherry red motorcycle (a present from his parents for his sixteenth birthday) in what could have been called a provocative manner if it had been anyone else, a smirk playing on her blood red lips. her dyed black hair (“I refuse to be another blonde rich girl,” she told Danny once) was swept back in a bun and held in place by an oriental hairpin the same shade as her lipstick, allowing the mischievous glint in her violet eyes to be visible under the fringe of her bangs. “Despite that idiotic comment,” she said in her husky voice, standing straight, “sneaking in sounds like fun.”

Danny groaned. “Fine,” he said, rifling through the sidecar to fish out three helmets. He tossed one at Same and one at Tucker before securing his own over his black hair and swinging one leg over the body of the bike. Sam climbed on behind him, gripping the fabric of his white shirt with her black and red nails, as Tucker got into the sidecar.

“Why do I always get the sidecar?” Tucker grumbled, crossing his arms like a petulant child.

“Because,” Danny answered over the revving engine, “I’m not letting you drive my baby and you refuse to hold onto me because you think it’s gay.”

Tucker growled as Danny took off into the street.

 

It was impossible to miss the Fenton house. On a street full of normal brownstones, a giant, steel grey arrow with the word “FentonWorks” written on it in neon green bubble letters stood out pretty easily.

Danny pulled the motorcycle up to the shed around the back of the brownstone, allowed his friends to get off, and locked it safely away for the weekend, While he did so, Sam removed her helmet and redid her bun, smoothing her red satin shirt, and Tucker put his beret back on his head after he removed his helmet.

Danny ran a hand through his permanently messy hair in an effort to remove the helmet-head effect. He sighed. “Let’s get this over with. Jazz could be home any minute.”

With the enthusiasm of a five-year-old going trick-or-treating, Tucker made a break for the back door that led to the Fentons’ kitchen, as if Danny would suddenly change his mind. Danny and Sam followed at a much calmer pace, so by the time they reached the kitchen, Tucker was throwing the basement door open and nearly jumping down the stairs.

Danny had to admit that, were it not something he saw every day, he probably would have been excited about seeing a lab. His parents’ lab had sterile white walls and a tile floor that let every sound made echo loudly throughout the room. Shelves upon shelves were filled with their failed inventions and experiments, and half a dozen cages specified to hold certain monsters (wood for vampires, silver for werewolves, iron for witches, etc.) littered the room.

And, yes, Jack and Maddie Fenton were monster hunters. 

Danny suddenly felt very thirsty. He fought the feeling to listen as Tucker exclaimed, “This place is radical! Why haven’t we ever come down here before?”

“Because it’s a laboratory with deadly weapons,” Danny deadpanned.

Sam let out a terse laugh even as she began to look at the few successful weapons that had been made.

As Sam and Tucker continued to explore the lab, Danny wandered over to the fridge he knew his father kept stocked with cream soda. As unappealing as the pink liquid was to him, he was parched and desperate.

To his pleasant surprise, Danny found an unlabeled bottle of water, unsealed but full. He assumed his mother had refilled it, having taken a page out of Sam’s environmentalist book. He snatched the bottle, unscrewed the cap, and took a long drink out of it, sighing in relief as the cool liquid slid down his throat.

Suddenly, Danny wasn’t thirsty anymore. He put the lid back on the bottle and stuffed it back in the fridge before he went to join Sam and Tucker as they examined a silver-barred cage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finds himself behaving rather oddly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this up sooner... hehe.

Danny managed to shoo Sam and Tucker out of the lab just moments before his older sister, Jazz, got home. Jasmine was a year older than the trio, though she acted like an adult and was constantly trying to psychoanalyze them. She had long, auburn hair that she usually left loose and blue eyes the same shade as Danny’s, and her long legs turned many heads at school even though she always kept them covered up with slacks or khakis.

“What’re you guys doing at home on a Friday?” Jazz asked casually, setting her medley of multi-colored textbooks on the yellow wood dining table she’d found them sitting around. “You should be out and about, especially since Mom and Dad aren’t home to get on your case.”

“Oh?” said Danny. “I thought that was your job.” He ducked just in time to dodge the Sharpie Jazz threw his way. “Seriously, though, we had a busy day. I think we’ll save our wild teen partying until tomorrow.” He wasn’t fast enough this time to miss the ballpoint pen thrown at him, and the tip hit him directly on the nose.

“I’ll have to pass on the partying,” Sam said, sounding irritated. “My cousin Amanda’s coming over tomorrow and there’s no way my parents will let me get out of it.”

“Wait!” Tucker interjected. “You mean your hot cousin Amanda?”

“No, actually, she must be pretty cold, considering how little she wears,” Sam said in complete seriousness. Her phone vibrated in her skirt pocket, and she stood up without looking at it. “That’s probably my folks. I better jet.”

Danny stood automatically. “Want me to give you a lift?”

Sam shot him a look he couldn’t decipher. “As fun as giving my parents an aneurysm would be, I’m going to have enough trouble this weekend without them giving me hell for associating with ‘that Fenton boy’ again. See you Monday.” She gave them a final wave before hoisting her (black) messenger bag from where she’d left it on the counter over her shoulder and disappearing through the front door.

“You never offer to give me a ride home,” Tucker said to Danny, an amused glint in his eyes.

“Because you’re a guy.”

Danny had an imprint of Tucker’s calculator on his face until dinner.

___

Tucker, of course, stayed for dinner. Jazz phoned in for pizza, since she had a huge psych test to study for (“Four weeks isn’t nearly enough time to cover all six chapters!” she’d wailed to Danny that very morning) and the boys ate while they played _Doom_ in Danny’s room.

It was the room of a typical teenage boy, with dirty socks strewn everywhere and the bed unmade. Posters of famous astronauts covered the walls and the ceiling, and he even had a star chart tucked behind some comic books on his bookshelf. Only Sam knew it was there, because she’d helped him buy it, and he knew Tucker would tease him relentlessly if he ever found out about it.

After his ninth death, Tucker decided it was time to go home. “I gotta think of a strategy to see Hot Cousin Amanda without Sam murdering me,” he explained as he tied his shoes.

Danny crossed him arms and leaned against the wall next to the front door. “Amanda’s not that hot, y’know. She’s really shallow and fake.”

“Says the guy who trailed after Paulina for two years.”

“Paulina _was_ hot. That is, until Dash knocked her up.”

Paulina Sanchez had been the “it” girl of Casper High since she enrolled with Danny, Tucker, and Sam freshman year. She had bronzed skin, smooth dark hair, and legs that went on for miles. Danny was hardly the only boy enraptured by her exotic beauty, and several upperclassmen tried to hit on her as well. In the latter half of their sophomore year, however, Danny started to realize  how much of a bitch she really was. Then, right before the end of the year, it was revealed that she was pregnant with Dash’s child. Her parents immediately withdrew her from school and didn’t sign her up for junior year, and now her name was practically taboo.

“Whatever.” Tucker finished with his shoes and stood up. “See ya later, Danny.”

“Yeah. Tell me how the Amanda thing goes.”

Tucker flashed his lecherous grin. “Oh, I _will_.”

___

Danny had a hard time getting to sleep that night. His entire body seemed to burn and itch and ache, and he had the insane feeling that it was too tight. Which was ridiculous, of course, because a person’s skin was the largest organ of the body, and it was constantly stretching to accustom growth. He tried to keep it to himself, because he knew Jazz would just try to find a neat explanation for it that was somehow connected to some kind of psychological disorder she was convinced he possessed, but it was hard in the morning.

He’d stumbled into the kitchen where Jazz was flipping blueberry pancakes. “Morning,” he yawned.

Jazz turned to greet him, but froze, her face morphing from that of a sleepy teenager to that of a concerned mother. “Danny, are you feeling okay? Your face is really red.”

“It’s nothing,” he assured, waving her worry away with a swish of his hand. “The vent in my room’s probably busted or something. I’ll take a cold shower after breakfast and see if that helps.” This seemed to reassure her, as she then asked him to set the table and pour her a glass of soy milk.

___

The cold shower did, in fact, not work. If anything, it made his skin more irritated, as if it were outraged he was trying to stop the itch. Danny groaned defeatedly, leaning his fevered forehead against the steamed mirror. He studied his reflection, and was surprised to see that there was a silver tint to his eyes.

 _It’s probably nothing_ ,  he thought. _Just a trick of the light._

He swept a hand over the mirror to dispel the steam, and when it was gone, his eyes were back to normal.

___

A little after noon, Danny got a text from Tucker. _Want 2 eat @ NB?_ He suddenly realized how hungry he was, and he shot back an affirmative before shouting to Jazz where he was going. Not that she heard, of course. She was studying again, and he had no doubt she’d call if she got worried.

Since he had to pay for his own gas and Nasty Burger, the local haunt of Amity Park’s teenage community, was only a few short blocks away, he forewent riding his motorcycle and opted to walk instead. The air seemed much clearer than it had the previous day, and Danny found his hearing was much more sharp. He chalked it up to the day being nice and got to the fast food joint with no further incident.

Tucker was already in their usual seat with their food, looking quite more dejected than he had when Danny saw him off the previous day. “Shot down?” he asked without preamble, sliding into the booth across from him.

“Worse,” Tucker moaned. “Sam caught me peeking over the fence. She jumped it, pummeled me, and threatened me with disembowelment if I ever tried to hit on Amanda again.”

“Can’t say I didn’t warn you,” Danny replied unsympathetically. He plucked a burger from the mountain and unwrapped it. “It wouldn’t’ve worked anyway, man. She lives in Florida and she goes through about ten boyfriends a year.”

“How’d you know that?”

“Sam told me.”

There was an uneasy silence for a moment before Tucker spoke up again. “Dude...you gonna leave some for me?”

With a start, Danny realized he’d eaten at least fifteen burgers within about seven minutes, lessening the pile tremendously. “Oh, sorry, man. I guess I was hungrier than I realized.”

“What’d you have for breakfast?”

“I dunno, like... two blueberry pancakes, an omelette, and some bacon?”

Tucker choked on his soda. “You never eat that much! Are you feeling okay?”

Danny felt an irrational anger rise in his chest. “I’m fine, Tuck. Why does everyone think there’s something wrong with me?”

“Calm down, man. I was just asking.”

The rest of their lunch was spent in silence.

___

The rest of Saturday passed without too much of a struggle, and as Danny tucked himself under his covers, he prayed that Sunday would be better.

Of course, that would have been too easy.

Danny awoke on Sunday morning to a splitting pain in his head. He choked back a cry of pain by biting his lip so hard it bled. Fumbling his way down the hallway, he nearly broke the handle of the bathroom opening it in a desperation to get some painkillers in his system. He swallowed two Tylenol dry, splashed some cold water on his face, and went down the stairs to get some breakfast.

Jazz was concerned about him again, but he bit tersely at the bacon he’d piled on his plate and refused to acknowledge her worry. When he was done, he tossed his tableware into the sink and stalked back up to his room.

 **Do not get angry at sister** , a small voice at the back of his head said, **She means no harm.**

 _Dear Lord_ , Danny thought, leaning his head against the wood of his door. _I’m going insane._

 **No, you’re not** , said the voice. **This is natural. I am a part of you, and you will need me in upcoming times. I only want what’s best for both of us.**

 _Okay then_ , Danny replied mentally. _What do you want me to do?_

**Nothing, for now. Relax, try to rest. You will have to use a lot of energy tomorrow.**

What the hell, Danny decided, and plucked Sam’s star chart from behind his comic books and began to look it over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Lupus Dannialis:
> 
> Danny thinks Sam smells fantastic and things get a little furry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny can smell things and he grows some fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize in advance for how crappy this chapter is.

Danny only left his room to eat dinner Sunday night, despite Jazz’s pleads to talk to her. From what his inner-voice-thing was telling him, talking to Jazz would only make him snap at her, which was something he couldn’t afford at this point.

Monday morning came quickly. Danny awoke covered in sweat and burning under his thin comforter. The mind-voice had, actually, warned him about the fever, but assured him that he wasn’t actually sick.

Danny waited until the last possible moment to grab a piece of toast and a few pieces of bacon for breakfast before he zoomed off on his motorcycle. Make it to school, the mind-voice coached. You need to see Sam and Tucker today.

He parked the bike in its usual spot, straightened his clothes, and braced himself for his entrance into the school building. The mind-voice had warned him last night that school would be harder today, though it was necessary.

As soon as the double glass doors opened, Danny felt like puking. The air was stale and it smelled like sweat and grease and all bad things. Was it always so crowded here?

Then he caught a soothing scent. Cinnamon and apples. **Tucker** , the mind-voice supplied. Danny followed the scent trail to his best friend’s locker, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Tucker was alone. “I’m sorry about Saturday,” he said before Tucker could speak. “I was stressed out and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

“It’s okay, man,” Tucker said, shooting Danny his customary grin.

A new scent cut through the sweat-stench of the school. Danny’s nostrils flared. Something smelled like fruits and flowers and spring. It was delicious.

 **Turn around** , the voice in his head urged. Too entranced by this new smell to even think about resisting, he did.

“Sam,” he breathed, even as the mind-voice said, **Mine. Ours.** She was the source of the delicious sell. Had she always been that beautiful? Danny wondered as she approached, taking in her beautiful black hair, left down that day and framing her shining purple eyes. He could also smell her favorite plum lipgloss that colored her mouth purple, and the alabaster expanse that was her neck underneath her necklace was  a tantalizing invitation to bite, to _mark…_

“Uh, Danny?” Tucker’s voice broke through Danny’s clouded mind, snapping him out of what was about to become a very adult-like fantasy involving one of his best friends. Danny didn’t know whether to thank Tucker or strangle him. “You okay?”

“Yeah, sorry for zoning out.”

Sam sidled up, her purple minidress clinging to her in a way that did not at all help Danny’s concentration. Was that thing even legal? It should be illegal. “Morning, boys,” she said in that husky voice of hers. Was she trying to kill him? “How was your weekend?”

“I wasn’t disemboweled,” Tucker joked.

Sam glared.

The bell rang, possibly saving Tucker from a painful death, and the three walked to their first period English class with the school’s vice principal and dean of students, Mr. Lancer.

___

Danny didn’t see Sam again until lunch, since she’d gotten out of their shared P.E. class to work on an art project. He could catch her fruit-flower scent in the hallways between periods, setting him on edge.

That being said, most of his peers gave him a wider berth than usual. They seemed...almost uncertain of him, for whatever reason. So, though his morning was horribly Sam-lacking, it was also pleasantly beating-lacking, as well.

Danny was quickly able to locate Sam and Tucker in an abandoned corner of the cafeteria. They’d lucked out in getting the second lunch period, which had half the students of the first. It was much less likely than any of them would get teased and/or beaten to a pulp, so the trio was able to relax.

Danny piled a tray with some of the school’s dubious lasagne, purchased a Coke from the vending machine, and made a beeline for his friends. The smell of Sam, stronger now than in the hallways, calmed him minisculely, and he was even able to manage to smile at his friends as he sat.

That, quite frankly, didn’t last very long.

After about five minutes, a splitting pain exploded in Danny’s head, and suddenly the lunch room was too small, too crowded. His every instinct was screaming at him to take Sam and Tucker ( **Pack** , said the mind-voice. **Protect.** ) and flee to somewhere dark and cold and secluded so he could…

What? What was he supposed to do? Danny wasn’t even sure, but he knew it had to be done and it had to be done now.

He stood abruptly, thighs knocking into the table and disrupting their food trays. “Sam,” he said through gritted teeth, “Tuck, we have to go now.”

Danny could smell their fear and confusion, though he wasn’t sure how he knew it was fear and confusion. Sam brushed it off easily, springing up from her seat beside him and putting a hand on his elbow. “Danny, what’s wrong?”

“I don't know!” Danny said. “I just know that we need to get out of here and go—” **To the forest.** “—to the forest, and we need to do it _now._ ”

Sam nodded, hair bouncing slightly, and turned to where Tuck remained seated. “Tuck, go tell the nurse Danny’s sick and I’m taking him home.”

Danny protested, “No! Tuck needs to come!”

“He can catch up with us,” Sam soothed as Tuck raced from the lunch room. “Right now, worry about what you need.”

Her voice was able to calm Danny enough to allow her to lead him from the room and into the forest of fir trees that resided behind Casper High. As soon as they were within the safety of the trees, Danny fell to the ground, relishing in the feel of the cool earth against his feverish skin. Safe, his mind-voice sighed.

He vaguely heard Sam’s voice (later, he would learn that she was saying, “Danny, are you okay? What’s wrong?”) but his mind-voice took precedence. **Get on all fours. Don’t fight this. It’s natural. Breathe. Relax.** Danny obeyed its commands, rearranging his body.

Just as he finished, his back jackknifed and an inhuman howl tore from his throat.Bile rose to his mouth, forcing him to vomit as his bones began to shift under his burning skin. His clothes ripped and fell around him, but he didn’t have the time to worry about Sam seeing him naked because his skull was getting longer. his ears were moving to the top of his head, and his teeth were sharpening.

 _Oh, my God,_ he thought. _I’m a werewolf._

Through his pained haze. he felt a soft hand on his spine, where fur was starting to grow. “You’re doing fine, Danny,” said Sam’s voice from somewhere above him. Sam was good. Sam was very good. He felt himself calm slightly. “I’m right here, okay? I’m right here, and I’m not going to leave.”

The change lasted another five painful minutes, though it was made easier with Sam’s encouragement. He could hear his bones crack and his skin move, and the fur that grew only made his body even more fevered. At long last, however, the change was done, and in Danny’s place was an adult black wolf with sky blue eyes.

He turned his muzzle to look at Sam, who was still with him, wearing a worried look. “Hey, Danny,” she said softly, patting him on the head with one of her hands. He turned his nose up to nuzzle against her palm, a soft, satisfied growl rumbling in his chest. “Yeah, I’m here. I read all those new horror novels—Kelley Armstrong, you know—and I’ll bet you’re sleepy. You can sleep, if you want. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Danny huffed and let his head fall to her lap (when did she sit down?). Before long, a drowsy blackness surrounded him. The last thing he heard was the voice of Tucker Foley, who’d just arrived.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Lupus Dannialis: Danny tries to adjust and Tucker and Sam try to help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny, Sam, and Tucker deal with the consequences of Danny's first change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter with a sucky ending. Yay.

Danny was gently pulled from the realm of sleep to a gentle set of fingers carding through his fur.

_Wait._

_Fur?_

It all came rushing back at that instant. _Oh, right. I’m a werewolf._

As the original realization had come to him in the midst of agony, Danny expected himself to be more shocked now that he was in relative okay-ness. To his surprise, it came with a tranquil acceptance, as though he’d been prepared for this his entire life and there was absolutely nothing uncertain about it.

Bull _shit._

“Oh, did I wake you?”

Danny raised his muzzle to look at a human face. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and realized that the human was actually Sam, who was looking at him with a soft look on her face. With a start, Danny remembered falling asleep on her lap.

His new lupine form did not, in fact, come installed with good reflexes. Danny attempted to jump away from Sam, which only resulted in him (somehow) landing nose-first on the cold ground, caking his muzzle with dried mud and dead grass. While he found this both embarrassing and frustrating, Sam starting cackling with glee, doubling over in her already kneeling position to clutch as her stomach as tears sprung in her eyes. “Sorry, Danny,” she said in response to his glower once she calmed down. “It was just—” And then she dissolved into giggles again.

Danny growled playfully at her as she tried again to compose herself. “Sorry,” she said again, breathless. “It’s just—well, you’re not very threatening for a werewolf, are you?”

Danny bared his long canines at her.

“Okay, okay, you’re a very scary werewolf.”

He grunted and let his muzzle fall back onto her lap.

Tucker returned a few moments later, a bag of Danny’s spare clothes in tow. “Y’know, even though I’m seeing it, I don’t really believe it.”

Danny lifted his nose to growl at him playfully before he resumed his place in Sam’s lap. “He just woke up,” Sam commented as her hand resumed carding through the thick fur. **If you were both wolves** , the mind-voice provided, **she’d probably be grooming you.**

 _Shut up and let me enjoy this_ , Danny growled back.

Tucker deposited the clothes bag next to a nearby tree and squatted next to Sam. “How are you feeling, buddy?”

Danny grunted and clumsily shoved him away with one of his large paws.

Tucker looked at Sam, a concerned look in his eyes. “You’re the one into supernatural shit. Do we just wait for him to change back?”

Sam’s voice above him replied, “There’s not much else we can do.”

“What if he doesn’t change back, Sam? What will we tell his folks? ‘Sorry, your son turned into a wolf and can’t turn back’?” Danny heard his heart speed up, and knew Tucker was going to have an asthma attack if he didn’t do anything.

 **Calm pack mate** , the mind-voice urged even as Danny stood on wobbly legs and made his way to his friend. Once he was securely in front of Tucker, Danny shoved his muzzle into his friend’s hands and whined softly. He felt Tucker stiffen, and, for a moment, Danny was afraid he’d done something wrong, but then he relaxed and smoothed his hands over his fur. “Sorry, man,” Tuck murmured.

A sudden panic entered Danny’s mind, and the mind-voice calmly instructed him on what to do. **You’re about to change back. Get away from pack mates, don’t hurt them. It will hurt again.**

“Danny?” Tucker asked cautiously as he backed away. “What’s up?”

Sam was on her feet instantly, grabbing Tucker’s arm and hauling him back. “He’s changing again!”

The change was just as painful as it was the first time, but now that he was ready for it, it didn’t seem to take as long. Soon he was lying face-down on the cool grass, trying very hard to ignore the fact that he was completely naked. In front of a girl. Great. “Uh, Tuck?” he asked, voice muffled by the ground, because he didn’t dare look up and see Sam’s reaction. “Can you pass me those clothes?”

There was silence, and then a yelp as Sam apparently hit Tucker to snap him out of his wonder at the change. “Uh, yeah, hold on a sec.” Rustling. Then, “Here.”

“Thanks, man.” Danny took the spare set of gym clothes from Tucker’s hand and ducked behind a tree to get dressed.

___

Tucker’s excuse got Danny out of school for the rest of the day without a call home to his parents. The hard part was getting him home.

Danny was exhausted. He could barely stand. There was no way he could drive his motorcycle back to his house. Thankfully, Sam could somewhat drive it thanks to a few lessons Danny’d given her in his initial excitement of owning his own motorcycle. She straddled the bike and made sure Danny and Tucker were securely (and quite snugly) settled into the sidecar before she gently took off.

Tucker supported Danny while Sam retrieved the Fentons’ spare key from under a flower pot and unlocked the door. It took the both of them to get him up the stairs and into his bed. “Are you hungry?” Sam asked when he was tucked in up to his chin.

Danny nodded. “Starving.”

“I’ll go heat up some leftovers,” she said, ducking out of his room. “Tucker, stay in here and keep him company.”

Tucker mock-saluted. “Yes’m.”

___

Sam and Tucker stayed with Danny until Jaz got home. Danny slept through most of it, leaving his two friends to ponder their new situation.

“He was acting weird all weekend,” Tucker admitted. He and Sam were sitting cross-legged on the floor of Danny’s room, and neither of them paid any mind to Sam’s exposed thighs from under her dress. There was a more pressing matter, after all. “This must’ve been  why.”

“But _how_?” Sam pressed. “It’s obviously not genetic, or he would’ve known by now!”

“Maybe he did know. He was very calm about the changing, after all. Maybe he’s known his whole life but never told us.”

“Tuck, his parents are monster hunters. Why would they hunt their own kind?”

Frustrated, Tucker threw his hands in the air. “Do _you_ have a better idea, Sam? The only other explanation _I_ can come up with is that there’s a rogue pack of werewolves in Amity Park and one managed to bite Danny without him noticing, and I do _not_ like the sound of that!” His voice steadily rose in volume as he spoke, and his hand gestures became violent.

Sam launched herself at him and clamped her hands over his mouth. “Shut up, _idiot_! You’ll wake him up!”

Tucker ripped her hands away. “He’s practically comatose! He’s not waking up!”

“Who’s not waking up?”

Sam and Tucker froze and turned to the door. Jaz stood in the opening, staring at Danny’s still form. “Danny?!”

Sam leapt up to placate her. “He got sick at school, and Tuck and I brought him home. He still has a little fever, but nothing major, I promise.”

Jaz seemed skeptical of Sam’s explanation, especially when paired with Tucker nervously avoiding eye contact. A tense silence fell over the room as the older girl seemed too consider the story before she nodded slowly. “Alright. Thanks for bringing him home. I’ll have him update you when he wakes up.” The unspoken _Leave, please_ was clearly audible.

Sam and Tucker quickly left.

___

Jaz made Danny stay home Tuesday, just to make sure he wasn’t sick anymore, so Danny kept himself entertained by talking to the mind-voice. _What’s with the smells?_ he asked at one point.

**All of your senses have been increased. Every wolf has a certain sense that stands out above the rest. In your case, it’s smell.**

_Why?_

**There’s no easy answer for that. That’s just how it is.**

_Is there a particular reason Sam smells so good, or is that ‘just how it is’?_

In a voice far too smug for a mental conscience, it replied, **She’s our mate.**

Danny coughed abruptly. _Mate? Like, sex mate?_

**Life mate, not just sex mate. Sam is our destined person. She’ll carry our pups and bear our mark.**

_You’re getting a little ahead of yourself! Sam doesn’t even like me like me like that!_

**Then court her. It shouldn’t be that hard. The students in your school seem to like mating, in any case. I can smell it on them.**

**TMI, man.**

___

Danny spent the better part of Wednesday morning trying to ignore how his classmates smelled. When he got to the cafeteria for lunch (Wednesday’s special was rectangular pizza), he found Sam already seated at their table. Without thinking about it, he slid onto the bench next to her.

Wednesdays were also Blue Days for Sam. Her dress was basically a black and navy blue corset with a skirt that looked like a deflated tutu. She also had a black leather jacket on to avoid getting in trouble for dress code, and her eyes were outlined with smoky blue eyeliner. She looked gorgeous, as usual, and Danny growled at his mind-voice before it could mention anything.

“I think Sam’s right,” Tuck said without preamble, plopping his lunch tray across from Danny and Sam.

“She’s usually right about things,” Danny agreed, not missing the slight flush that colored Sam’s pale cheeks, “but what are you talking about specifically?”

“I’ve been doing some research about your...condition...and the closest thing to your situation is the stuff described in two series of supernatural books by Kelley Armstrong.” Tuck pulled two books out of his messenger and slid them across the table to Danny. Their titles were Bitten and The Summoning. “Bitten is the first book of her adult series, and The Summoning  is the first of her young adult trilogy. Both feature your people that sound a lot like you. Their transformations aren’t dictated by the moon, and there’s this fanon—”

“Wait!” Danny said, holding a hand out, “What’s ‘fanon?’”

Tucker sighed. “Canon is the universe dictated by the creator of a work, and fanon is the term fans use to describe facts that most of them agree on. Anyway, there’s this fanon for both of these series that the werewolves have an inner wolf that guides them through their first change.”

Sam, who had been studying the books, suddenly fixed her eyes on Tuck. “Did you take these from my house?!”

Danny felt an irrational wave of jealousy wash through him as Tuck nodded. “Your locks are rich person locks. It’s really easy to pick them.”

Sam groaned. “God. Now I’m paranoid some crazy guy’s gonna break in and murder me in my sleep.”

“That’s not an option,” Tuck said.

Sam cocked her head. “What do you mean?”

“Look at Danny.”

Sam did, and she was shocked when she saw the feral expression on his face. She grabbed his shoulders, which seemed to calm him slightly. “Danny, what’s wrong? Are you about to change again?”

Danny only growled.

Tuck snorted. “You read the books, Sam.  What does this remind you of?” Before she could answer, Tucker pulled a sheet of paper out of his bag. “I’ve been making notes about my research. In these books, whenever a werewolf becomes extremely protective or jealous over someone, it usually means they’re mates.” Tuck leaned across the table, face serious. “I think you’re Danny’s mate.”

As if to agree, Danny growled in a voice that wasn’t quite his,  “Mine.”

While Danny was preoccupied, Tucker pulled his notebook out of his bag and flipped it open. Notes were scribbled on it in his chicken scratch handwriting, but Sam, used to it by now, was able to read it fine.

  * Mind-voice=inner wolf (?)

  * Pack=Me. Sam, Danny, Mr. Fenton, Mrs. Fenton, Jazz, Mom and Dad (?)

  * Protective over Sam like Derek and Clayton. Sam=Mate (?)

  * Change is very painful. Skeleton rearranges itself.

  * No moon cycle so far. Maybe full moon will affect him?

  * Enhanced sense of smell. (Note to self: ask Danny what I smell like)

  * How did Danny become a werewolf if not genetic or bitten? Further research needed.




Danny was still growling, and Sam and Tucker shared a look across the table. If they were going to help their friend, a little more research would be necessary.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Lupus Dannialis: Werewolf lore abound.


	5. Chapter 5

“I found a site!” Tucker said that afternoon. He, Danny, and Sam had retreated to one of the large studies in Sam’s home. Her parents payed a lot of money for good, protected wifi, and they needed it for research purposes. Tucker was seated at one of the many desks in the room, while Danny and Sam were perched on a love seat a few feet away. The green cloth was still immaculate, even if they couldn’t see anything with all the books, papers, and computers strewn about. He scanned the page for a moment before sighing and hitting the ‘back’ button. “Never mind, it was about the medical condition.” They’d been at it for over two hours, and they were all getting hungry and irritated, Danny especially. With his increased metabolism, he was hungrier than he’d ever been before. The only thing keeping him calm was Sam’s presence.

**Has it occurred to you to ask me?** the wolf asked suddenly, startling Danny.

_No, actually. Do you have any answers?_

**I am literally the wolf inside you. Of course I have answers.**

“Uh, guys,” Danny said, “the wolf says he has some answers. He can hear you guys, too, so ask away.”

Tucker actually vaulted over the desk and squatted in front of Danny expectantly, laptop firmly in his grasp and Google Drive open. “How did Danny become a werewolf if he wasn’t bitten?”

Just as quickly, the wolf answered, **You drank rainwater that collected in the pawprint of a wolf.** Danny relayed this information, remembering the unsealed bottle of water in the fridge in the lab. He tensed slightly, cursing himself for his own stupidity and his oversight. Sam seemed to notice and placed a hand on his bicep.

Using this method, they found out several facts about Danny’s new condition. Danny’s “pack” consisted of everyone Danny loved or felt responsible for. Danny’s changes would eventually be something he could control for the most part. He could not change on the new moon and would have to change on the full moon. His sense of smell was now superior to most living creatures, and Tucker was pleased to know that he smelled like cinnamon and apples. His curse would carry down to his sons, but not his daughters. He could only turn a person if he bit them while in wolf form.

“Finally,” Tucker said, drawing a sigh of relief from both Danny and his wolf, “because I know it’s on everyone’s minds, how does the mating process work?”

Danny and Sam both flushed red, but the wolf answered. “He says it will have to happen during the new moon, when I’m at my most vulnerable. I’ll have to have been courting Sam—his words, not mine—for at least one month beforehand so there’s a romantic relationship. We’ll need to be outside, in a forest clearing, with the stars above us. And we’ll have to have s-sex, obviously. He says that when I...when I orgasm, I’ll have to bite Sam’s neck, where it meets the shoulder, you know, that little part that tickles when you touch it. And then we’ll be bound together forever.” He flushed even deeper when he saw that Tucker was actually taking notes. “And he...he says that the sooner this happens, the better, because otherwise I’ll be too distracted by my u-urges.”

Tucker clicked open a new tab and started pecking away. A moment later, he said, “It’s too late for the September moon, but if you start your weird courting shit now, you can do the whole do on October 12. We’ll be out of school that day for Columbus Day, too, so you won’t have to worry about homework.”

**Soon** , said the wolf. **Very good. I like this boy. You chose your pack well.**

“What about what Sam thinks?” Danny protested, both to Tucker and to the wolf. “Just because I’m stuck like this doesn’t mean Sam should deal with it all the time. I’m not gonna make her mate with me.”

Sam turned to Danny and said, very clearly, “Hey, Wolf. What will happen if Danny and I don’t mate soon?” She said it with zero hesitation or embarrassment, which let Danny know she was completely serious.

**Remind her that she belongs to both of us, if you please. Anyway, you’ll become more and more distracted, and eventually you may take her by force, new moon or not.**

Danny paled. “He...he says I might rape you.”

“How long would it take to get to that point?” Sam asked, once again all-business.

**From past experience, about three moon cycles.**

“Three moon cycles. Months, I guess? Yeah, three months.”

Danny picked up a smell suddenly. It was Tucker’s, but slightly different. Afraid. Nervous.

“How about we do this,” Sam proposed. “We...court, I guess, if that’s how the wolf phrases it, and right before the new moon, we have a discussion about whether or not we’re ready. If we are, great. If we’re not, we wait until the next new moon.”

The wolf hummed happily. **Our mate shows me sufficient respect. I agree with this arrangement.**

Danny relayed the information. Tucker sagged with relief, and Sam’s face twisted oddly, but Danny payed neither of them any mind, because he could hear something….

Shit.

“Sam, your parents just got home.”

 

* * *

 

Thanks to Danny’s advanced warning, he and Tucker were able to escape through the back door before any of them got in trouble. It was common knowledge that Mr. and Mrs. Manson disliked Danny and Tucker, though neither of them really knew why. Sam was convinced it was because they were her only friends, and that they were boys, but Danny didn’t think that was quite correct.

Danny dropped Tucker off at his house, evaded Mrs. Foley’s attempts at fattening him up, and rode back home in blessed silence.

Almost.

**Why do her parents dislike you?**

_I have no idea._

**That’s unfortunate, seeing as you need the verbal permission of her guardian before you can court her.**

If Danny hadn’t been taught very, _very_ carefully, he would have screeched to a halt in the middle of the street. _Why didn’t you tell me this before?_

**It wasn’t relevant.**

Danny growled at him and refused to answer any more of his questions until he got home and into his room.

 

* * *

 

Sam was just as dismayed when Danny told her about the new revelation over the phone that night. “That’s not at all possible,” she said. “They hate your guts.” Then there was a pause, and she said, “Wait, would my grandmother work?”

Danny asked. Hummed. “Is she your mom’s mom or your dad’s mom?”

“Dad’s.”

“He says that’ll work.”

Sam sighed on the other end of the line. “Thank god. You can ask her when you drop me off after school.”

“That’ll go over great,” Danny deadpanned. “‘Hey, Grandma Manson, I’m a werewolf and Sam’s my mate so I need to court her for a month or I might rape her!’ I’ll practically be part of the family already.”

Sam groaned something that sounded like “boys.” “You don’t have to tell her the whole truth, idiot. Just ask her if you can take me out on a date. If she says yes, she basically says yes to the whole shebang. Use your head for once.”

**She is intelligent.**

_Great. Now you’re siding with her._ “That makes sense,” he said anyway. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

“I’ll be waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! I'm alive!
> 
> Anyway, I'm definitely not a huge fan of this chapter. I bullshitted most of the lore, but the pawprint thing is a legit theory, and that was what actually gave me the inspiration for this fic in the first place.
> 
> A few things I'd like to say before I go:
> 
> Would anyone be interested in me starting up a YouTube channel, for any reason? I would talk about my stories or vlog, nothing big. I just don't want to put my time into it if no one will follow it. Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Also, be sure to follow me on tumblr! My url is littlemisswolfie, and I will (rarely) post extras for my various stories. I'm actually thinking about doing an outfit of the day for Sam, so make sure you check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr: http://littlemisswolfie.tumblr.com/


End file.
